Haseo
Haseo (ハセヲ) es un Adept Rogue conocido como el "Terror de la muerte". Haseo es el personaje principal de .hack//Roots y .hack//G.U.El es un PKKer que se encuentra en la búsqueda de Tri-Edge. Online thumb|left|Haseo en su segunda forma. Personalidad Es siempre una persona fría. Encuentra difícil relacionarse con las personas de su entorno, y mas difícil aún acercarse a ellos. Desde el principio ha sido marcado como un infamado personaje. Al principio como el conejo de indias de Ovan, como miembro de la Twilight Brigade y finalmente como un poderoso PKK. Debido a su reputación y su actitud posee pocos amigos cercanos fuera de The World R:2. Cuando formaba parte de Twlilght Brigade poseía pocos aliados, pero muchos de ellos dejaron The World, o en el caso de Shino, cayó en coma a causa de su encuentro con la entidad llamada Tri-Edge. La pérdida de Shino deja como consecuencia unos cambios drásticos en él. Ella era su razón de seguir jugando al juego, y el hecho de desaparecer sin dejar rastros luego de ser atacada por Tri-Edge deja una negra marca en su mente. El no parará hasta descubrir que le ocurrió a Shino y tomar su venganza. Pero junto con su progreso, Haseo aprende a confiar en sus nuevos amigos y a crecer como persona. Offline thumb|left|A depiction of Ryou Misaki at age 17 from the CC2 website Información básica El jugador que maneja a Haseo, Ryou Misaki (三崎亮), Es un estudiante de una prestigiosa secundaria. El vive solo y su padre encabeza una gran compañía. Visita a Shino, quien está en estado de coma en el hospital, todos los días. El decidió jugar a The World R:2 luego de hablar con un amigo que jugaba a la anterior versión. Al mismo tiempo, trabaja en un supermercado. De hecho, había jugado en la versión anterior como Sora, pero Skeith le sometió a Data Drained por traicionar a Morganna, tras lo cual quedó en coma hasta los eventos que involucraban a Kite, y perdió la memoria de lo sucedido durante .hack//SIGN. Historia Project .hack :Ver Sora thumb|Haseo como aparece en Roots .hack//Roots En su primera aventura en The World R:2, Haseo fue salvado de un grupo de jugadores PK por un jugador llamado Ovan. Por el consejo que le dió Phyllo, decide unirse al gremio de Ovan llamado Twilight Brigade y fue introducido al resto de los miembros, incluyendo a la colider del gremio, Shino. La brigada prontamente se encuentra en una lucha contra el gremio TaN. Haseo quien era cercano a Tawaraya, un miembro de alto rango dentro de TaN, intentan calmar esta situación pero no llega a buen puerto. Estos desencuentros entre los dos gremios llega a un punto álgido en Battlefield of Coite-Bodher, donde la brigada empieza una lucha contra los miembros de TaN. Aunque la brigada tiene éxito en hacer que los miembros de TaN abandonen la lucha, Ovan misteriosamente desaparece durante la pelea. Sin su líder, la brigada prontamente colapsa. Haseo decide mantenerse cerca a Shino, de quien se ha enamorado. Ambos empiezan a ser mas cercanos, pero sin advertencia alguna, Shino fue alejada de él. El culpable es un infame PK llamado Tri-Edge. este asesina a Shino mientras ella estaba sola en Hulle Granz Cathedral y de alguna forma ella cae en coma en la realidad. Con solo su nombre y una breve descripción del culpable, Haseo empieza su larga caza contra Tri-Edge, y esperando encontrar una manera de poder regresar a Shino a la normalidad. Deseando mas poder, Haseo entra a un evento en Forest of Pain. En el centro se encuentra brevemente con Harald Hoerwick quien le da un increíble poder. Con este poder en sus manos, se convierte en un duro cazador de PK, adquiriendo el titulo de "El terror de la muerte" después de matar a 100 asesinos a la vez. Eventualmente tiene éxito en encontrar a Azure Flame Kite, a quien confunde con Tri-Edge y al final Haseo cae derrotado por este y utilizando el ataque del Data Drain en Haseo. Su personaje es formateado y es forzado a empezar desde el nivel 1 otra vez.thumb|left|150px|Haseo in Cell .hack//CELL .hack//GnU Haseo has a short cameo in GnU when several of the characters spy on him having a secret meeting with Ovan at the Arche Koeln Falls. .hack//G.U.+ thumb|left|180px|Haseo in G.U.+ Now an infamous PKKer, Haseo wanders throughout The World R:2 looking for any clues regarding Tri-Edge. While wandering, he rescues Atoli who is about to be PKed by Bordeaux and her henchmen. Despite the objections of Atoli's guild leader, Sakaki, Atoli begins looking for Haseo so that she can repay her debt to him. However, upon finding him, Haseo simply blows her off. Soon he receives a mysterious message from Ovan. Traveling to Hulle Granz Cathedral, he encounters Ovan who informs him that Shino has fallen into a coma in the real world and that Tri-Edge will soon "return to the scene of that tragedy". Refusing to give up anything else about his activities, Ovan walks off, leaving Haseo alone in the Cathedral. Suddenly Tri-Edge appears. Haseo tries to fight against Tri-Edge but is defeated and data drained, falling unconscious. He is revived by Yata and Pi, who introduce themselves as System Administrators. They inform Haseo that they want his help to solve the current problems in The World R:2, claiming that mysterious things known as AIDAs are the cause of the problems. Haseo refuses at first and storms off, but a chance meeting with Atoli causes him to change his mind. He accepts their offer and becomes a member of their organization "Project GU". Soon afterwards, Haseo returns to the Cathedral, but he is suddenly teleported by the Sign there to another Lost Ground. Waiting for him is Bordeaux, who is eager for a rematch. Haseo tries to fight her, but she suddenly transforms herself, revealing that her character has been possessed by an AIDA. Haseo is nearly killed but is rescued by Kuhn, a player wielding the mysterious Avatar Magus. Kuhn introduces himself as another member of Project G.U. He decides to make Haseo his partner. Together, Haseo and Kuhn travel to Lumina Cloth where a fighting tournament is taking place. There they see that the current champion of the tournament, Endrance, is cheating by using the entity Avatar Macha to fight for him. Haseo challenges him to a duel in the arena, and manages to activate his own Avatar Avatar Skeith in response to Macha's attacks. Skeith manages to defeat Macha, apparently cleansing both the avatar, and Endrance's AIDA Mia from Endrance's body. .hack//G.U. Games For a more in-depth review of Haseo's role in the .hack//G.U. Games see the G.U. Games section. When Haseo began playing The World, he was approached by two players IYOTEN and Asta, who offered to help teach him the game. On their adventure however, the two betrayed Haseo and PKed him. The mysterious player Ovan appeared, PKKing them and reviving Haseo. Eight months later, following the events of Roots, Haseo joins the newbie helper guild Canard in order to help regain his lost power as quickly as possible. He is also befriended by Atoli, a member of Moon Tree, and targeted by Bordeaux, a PKer from Kestrel with a vendetta against him. He joins the mysterious organization "G.U." (formed by Yata and Pi) to get closer to finding Tri-Edge again. He also participates in the Demon thumb|left|100px|Haseo's avatar pattern (Skeith 1st Form) Palace Arena Tournament, where he is able to awaken as an Epitaph User. During the tournament, he also develops rivalries with the ex-PK Matsu and the ex-Emperor Alkaid, and he exposes the Emperor Endrance to be an AIDA-PC. The legendary Emperor, Antares, also takes him under his wing, helping him unlock his Edge Punisher form once again. However, in an attempt to prove herself to Haseo, Atoli disappears searching for Tri-Edge. "G.U." is able to track her down, to a mysterious room, but when they arrive Azure Flame Kite appears and attacks them. They defeat him, and he crumbles into pieces. Haseo is disheartened that even though "Tri-Edge" is defeated, there is no change in Shino's state. Letting down their guard after defeating Azure Flame Kite, the group is shocked when an AIDA emerges, steals Atoli's Epitaph, and escapes from the room. The incident places all the players of The World onto a mirror AIDA Server, and no one is able to log out. "G.U." succeeds in transferring everyone back to the original server, but even escaping to the real world, Atoli finds that her arm is now paralyzed. It later becomes clear that the Holy Palace Emperor, Sirius, is infected by the AIDA in possession of Atoli's Epitaph. With help from Endrance, Haseo is able to defeat Sirius and retrieve Atoli's Epitaph, but not before an AIDA-infected Bordeaux PKs Alkaid, causing her to become a Lost One in Haseo's arms, much like Shino before her. After the tournament, Sakaki, who had been behind the actions of Bordeaux, used Atoli to take over Moon Tree's @HOME, turning it into an AIDA Server. Haseo and "G.U.", however, free Atoli and defeat Sakaki. At this point, Ovan appears again, to reveal that he is the true "Tri-Edge" that Haseo has been looking for, and is the one behind all of Sakaki's actions. Haseo fights Ovan, but it ultimately ends in a draw as neither is powerful enough to defeat the other. During this time, "G.U." is taken over by Sakaki, entrusted with the position by the CyberConnect Corporation due to his ability to control the AIDA. Haseo participates in Sakaki's PK tournament to defeat him once and for all. He then tracks down Ovan, and is finally able to defeat him. Ovan reveals that the reason he needed Haseo to defeat him was so that he could unleash his Avatar Corbenik's true power, "Rebirth", so as to cause the entire Internet to reset. This results in the destruction of all AIDA, curing himself and his sister Ina, which seems to have been Ovan's original goal. However, this unleashes another threat, Cubia, into not only the The World, but the entire Internet. Haseo and the other Epitaph Users are able to defeat Cubia, with help from Ovan, who apparently sacrifices himself to stop the monster. .hack//G.U. Novels Trivia *La voz japonesa de Haseo, Takahiro Sakurai, tambien hace la voz de Sieg. *Haseo aparecer en un comercial incluido en el juego de Keroro Gunsou: Meromero Battle Royal Z, donde el literalmente patea a Keroro Gunsou, la mascota, fuera de la pantalla. *"Haseo" es otra manera de leer el nombre del famoso poeta japones Matsuo Bashou. Su discipulo, Kawai Sora, due la inspiracoión para el nombre de Sora. *Haseo mide is 5'8" (174 cm) de altura. *El equipo de Haseo en la arena se llama: "Equipo Haseo". *Las armas iniciales de Haseo son Spin Gai Gu, Broad Legged, Scythe Shouxiao, y DG-X. En:Haseo Pl:Haseo category: Adept Rogues category: Roots Characters category: CELL Characters category: GnU Characters category: GU Games Characters Category:G.U. Novel Characters Categoría:Haseo Categoría:Personajes .hack//G.U.